Parade Pretty Cure!
|katakana = パレード プリキュア!|romaji = Parēdo Purikyua!|director = Amano Anna|studio = Toei Animation|network = TV Ashai|episodes = 48|op = Let's celebrate the love!|ed = Everyday is full of smiles!|theme = Happiness Miracles Love Pastel Colors Holidays|pre = Nature��Paradise Pretty Cure!|suc = Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆}} Parade Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the thirtieth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are happiness,miracles,love,pastel colors and holidays. Synopsis TBA Characters Pretty Cure -She is generous and encouraging and loves everyone very much.She is reliable and is always ready to help the others.Her alter ego is |キュ ラヴバード|Kyua Ravubādo}} which she represents Valentine's Day.Her theme color is . -She is calm and can stop people from getting bullied by acting with awareness, calmness, respect, and confidence.She is the leader of her school's anti-bullying team (after Himuro Tomoyo retired several years before the start of the series to help her sick younger sister (who suffers from an unknown illness and is not allowed to attend school like normal children and has to stay at home) to have a normal life).Her alter ego is |キュ 次|Kyua Nekst}} which she represents the New Year.Her theme color is . -Her mother and her father are from China but she was born and raised in Japan.She is curious and sensitive and if someone makes a loud noise her ears would ache.Her alter ego is |キュ 月面|Kyua Lo͞onər}} which she represents the Chinese New Year.Her theme color is . -Her mother and her father are from Hawaii but she was born and raised in Japan.They are rich and successful photographers who are famous for their beautiful photos and they sold most of their photos to shops but they kept some of them for when they retire or as a treasure so they put a frame on them and nailed them onto their bedroom wall.She would admire them for hours and dreams to be a rich and successful photographer when she grows up (just like her parents).Her alter ego is |キュ ティキ|Kyua Tiki}} which she represents Luau.Her theme color is . -Her mother and her father are from India but she was born and raised in Japan.They had to stop working for a while because they ended up in hospital for getting injured saving a little girl from getting ran over by a car.Which made her live with her next door neighbors. Although they got injured very badly,they managed to survive.She misses them dearly and wishes for them to get better.Her alter ego is |キュ ルーセント|Kyua Rūsento}} which she represents Diwali.Her theme color is . |キュ つぼみ|Kyua Bəd}}-She represents Sakura Festival.Her theme color is . |キュ フラ シュバック|Kyua Furasshu bakku}}-She represents Remembrance Day.Her theme color is . |キュ 回復力|Kyua Rizilyəns}}-She represents Independence Day.Her theme color is . |キュ 過越|Kyua Kaetsu}}-She represents Easter Sunday.Her theme color is . |キュ ごちそう|Kyua Fēst}}-She represents Thanksgiving.Her theme color is . }} Mascots Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Family Members Items Locations Gallery gene_20191030_130932.png|Cure Lovebird gene_20191030_131636.png|Cure Next gene_20191030_132155.png|Cure Lunar Gene 20191030 143458.png|Cure Tiki gene_20191030_150436.png|Cure Lucent gene_20191102_150023.png|Cure Bud gene_20191102_163039.png|Cure Flashback Gene 20191102 182011.png|Cure Resilience gene_20191102_193122.png|Cure Passover gene_20191102_194117.png|Cure Feast Gene 20191103 110446.png|Sutekina Shinzō gene_20191103_112630.png|Sutekina Shinzō in winter school uniform gene_20191103_112804.png|Sutekina Shinzō in summer school uniform Polls Notice If I have copied any of your ideas.Then I am very sorry and I will never do it again.It was an accident and I didn't do it deliberately so admins,please don't delete this page and don't block me because of it.Ok? Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Holidays Themed Series